Lee and Liz's Great Color Adventure
by erinkhmunk
Summary: The wide and vast Land of the Pines is slowly losing it's color, seemingly from an unknown source. When someone finds a clue to who it may lead to, she gets the help of a very special friend to aid her along the way. Will they be able to stop the color from draining completely, and restore the major food shortage for the upcoming winter? Read and find out!


**Lee and Liz's Great Color Adventure**

 _ **Rating:**_ **PG** (parental guidance is suggested) rated for mild references and slight subject matter

 _Starring:_ Lee, Liz

 _Featuring:_ Al, Angie, Marge

 _Description_ :

Join Lee and Liz, on a noble quest to find and gather all of the colors of the rainbow, in order to save their beloved home from disaster caused by the evil Groundhog of Gluttony; who is set on draining all of the woodland's beautiful and vast color, and keeping the others from the food – and eating it all himself. Will the two brave friends be able to stop him before it's too late? Follow them, and journey deep into the magical Forest of the Pines, where anything can happen, and find out!

 _Chapter 1:_

 **When the Fall Begins to Fall**

Deep in the heart of Woodland, there was a massive clearing, charting away and off into smaller ones, which was home to hundreds of critters, big and small, who each lived in peace and harmony with one another – most of the time.

At the end of the longest and narrowest path that broke off from the major clearing of the huge forest, lived a little red squirrel named Lee. She was a slightly taller, slim squirrel with beautiful, flowing scarlet fur, Kelly green eyes, and a soft, creamy-white underbelly.

She lived high up in a fir pine on the quietest and least fumbled part of the entire area, and was one of the very few animals on the block. Living directly across the path from her tree home was a little burrow, which housed her best friend in the whole world, Liz, who was a slightly shorter, thin chipmunk with pretty, golden fur, blue-violet eyes, and a snow-white underbelly.

Liz also lived with her mom, Angie - an overweight tortilla rabbit with walnut eyes,

And her older brother, Alex – a tall, obese peanut groundhog with azure eyes,

Who, she didn't always get along with, but she still loved them dearly, for they were her family.

Her best friend, Lee, said she was going to help gather food with her before the winter came. Speaking of which, it was getting pretty close to the beginning fall – the harvesting season -, so she decided she better go and get her friend and tell her it was time to help her out with the gathering and storing of winter time stock food, and for a chipmunk… a _skinny_ chipmunk, this was pretty important.

/ / /

Lee was actually just about to go find Liz, when she heard a soft, but fast knocking on the main door to her tree home.

She smiled and sighed. "I can just guess who that is…" she said as she turned the knob, opening the door, revealing the petit, young ground squirrel, now standing before her.

"Lee! Oh, you just _have_ to help me!" Liz wailed, walking into her friend's house, as if it were her own.

Lee just looked down at her, before replying, "Well, that is exactly what I was planning to do, Liz! I was just scurrying down the stairs with you in my mind, just before you knocked!"

"Oh. Well that's good, because I REALLY need your help! The harvest season is almost here, and I need to find some food before everyone else finds it first!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Liz… with me by your side, we'll find more than all of the plants in the whole entire forest can grow all year!

Liz smiled up at her friend. "Oh, thanks so much! Now, I was hoping to find some of my favorites before they're all gone…" she said as she walked out of the tree with her best friend behind her.

"And what might those be?" asked Lee, who was now on the forest floor, already looking around, eager to help her friend.

"Well, I like blueberries… acorns… ooh, and mushrooms! Yeah, those are _definitely_ my top 3! Mm…" she replied, hearing her stomach rumble a little from the delicious thoughts floating in her brain.

Lee laughed. "Well, then, I better hurry up. You seem very hungry!"

"Well… I am a _little_ bit… peckish…" she stopped and held her tummy lightly, as it growled again.

The squirrel chuckled at her again. "Only a _little_ bit, huh? Are you sure about that? Because, I've known you for quite some time now, and you've never really just dazed off into 'Food-Land', without being _somewhat_ hungry. Not to mention the drool."

She noticed what Lee was pointing to on her face, and broke her gaze off of her and wiped a big, drizzle of drool dripping from her mouth. "Bleh!"

"Oh yeah, you're not hungry _at all_!" Lee finished with a laugh.

Liz blushed as she wiped the rest of it off. "Yeah, yeah, okay… maybe I _am_ a little bit hungry, okay! But I can't entirely help it! See, my brother… a-and my mom, they… they –

Lee cut her off. "Whoa, hey! I know about your family. They should be housed with _pigs,_ and not our civilized, forest society! Actually, that would be a disgrace to the pigs!"

Her sentence made Liz chuckle.

"And it's okay. _I'm_ here, and I'm here to help! I'll find so much of the foods you love so fast, that no one will ever even be able to get any ever again!"

" _Never…_ again?" Liz asked, unsure of what that meant for her, too.

She looked down at the watery-eyed chipmunk before her and frowned, then smiled. "Of COURSE not, Liz! It's just an expression. What I mean is: I'll get a lot of all the food you like so much, as fast as I can, and it will all be for _you_."

Liz smiled as she thanked Lee for her support. "Thank you, Lee… I really appreciate your offer, and willingness to help me."

"It's no problem at all, Liz. It's what friends are for!" Lee chirped.

"You don't understand… no one's ever been there for me like you have… no one."

She looked down at her friend, puzzled. "Aw, come on Liz. Why wouldn't anyone want to be around _you_! You're the coolest, most fun and amazing chipmunk I know!"

She smiled at her compliment, then said "it's just that… well, sometimes; I can be a little mean. Most others don't like that about me… I do or say things to them on impulse, and they just… they _always_ leave me in the end."

Lee frowned and put a reassuring paw on her shoulder, and said "I won't leave you, Liz."

That simple sentence made her little body feel like the warmest fire, and the brightest star. She smiled as a tear rolled down her eye, and hugged Lee for her friendship throughout the years.

. . .

 ** _Wow, it's been a while since I've written a story. I actually just typed this up in a few days, and gosh, I personally really like it, and hope you do, as well._**

 ** _Honestly, I forgotten how fun it can be to make things seem real to me in my mind, and sharing it with others. It's one of my few passions, especially if it's based on real things, e.i.: the characters._**

 _ **I'll be writing chapter 2 very soon. In fact, I've already started, and will be posting it as soon as I'm finished!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this as much as me, and please tell me what you think of it in the comments! I love to hear feedback, whether it's a like, favorite, follow, or review. It really helps motivate me to move things along!**_


End file.
